


Yours to Keep

by ronans



Series: tumblr elu prompts [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: It’s less than a week until their wedding anniversary and Eliott’s starting to panic. He knows the painting he’s been working on for the last couple of months to give to Lucas isn’t perfect yet, but he’s not quite sure what’s missing.Prompt: "I got you a present."





	Yours to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> title's from yours to keep by jordan mackampa because.............. i was stuck ksdjfhskdj

It’s less than a week until their wedding anniversary and Eliott’s starting to panic. He knows the painting he’s been working on for the last couple of months to give to Lucas isn’t perfect yet, but he’s not quite sure what’s missing.

The idea had been simple, but still romantic; a large canvas covered in a tribute to the mural they’d created back when they were in school. A close-up of Eliott and Lucas’ profiles, foreheads pressed together, awed gazes locked. Surrounding the pair, Eliott’s splashed countless colours- in the style of Jackson Pollock, of course- to fill in the rest of the empty space.

Eliott’s pondering his artwork when he faintly hears the front door open.

‘Fuck,’ he mutters, scrambling around his studio to find the tarp he’s been using to hide the painting from Lucas.

‘Eliott?!’

‘ _Fuck_.’

He drags the easel to the corner of the room and out of sight with seconds to spare before Lucas enters the room. He quickly snatches a dry paintbrush off his workbench and positions himself in front of a half-finished painting, desperately trying not to look suspicious.

Lucas approaches him from behind and winds his arms around Eliott’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

‘Hey.’

‘Hello,’ Eliott replies warmly, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Lucas’ cheek.

‘What’re you working on?’ Lucas asks, stroking his hands up and down Eliott’s sides absently.

What  _is_  he working on? In his hurry to hide Lucas’ present, he hasn’t really paid any attention to which easel he’d gone to.

‘Nothing much,’ he replies, throwing his paintbrush back onto the bench. He flits his gaze over the abstract lines in front of him.

‘I can see that; you know you actually need paint on your brush, right?’ Lucas says, winking at him and then pressing a kiss to his shoulder before laughing and exiting the studio. Eliott shakes his head and begins the painful clean-up process.

 

*

 

On Valentine’s Day- the day before their anniversary- Eliott finally realises what the painting needs.

It’s the image of their daughter messing around with her crayons that causes inspiration to hit.

‘Lotte?’ Her big blue eyes focus on him immediately. ‘Do you want to help me paint?’

She beams and nods her head, immediately disregarding her sketchbook and pushing herself up into a standing position. Eliott gets up off the couch and then bends down to pick her up.

‘Your Dad’s going to  _love_  this,’ he whispers into her hair, carrying her into the studio.

‘What’re we making?’ she asks, fiddling with Eliott’s hair. Eliott’s noticed her do this almost like a reflex over the years, finding comfort in the action.

‘It’s a surprise, okay? You can’t say anything,’ he says seriously, eyeing her.

‘I won’t tell.’

He places her down in the middle of the art room and then makes his way to the corner where he’d stashed the painting.

‘Woah!’ Charlotte breathes once Eliott’s set everything up. He grins, proud.

‘Are you ready?’

She nods eagerly, already rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. Eliott smiles at her and ruffles her hair and then sets to work laying the paints out in front of her.

 

*

 

Eliott wakes up to the feeling of Lucas’ lips on his neck. He grins sleepily and pulls his husband closer.

‘Happy anniversary,’ Lucas presses into his skin.

‘Shit, that was today?’

Suddenly, Lucas’ warmth is gone. Eliott paws at the air and finally opens his eyes.

‘I was kidding,’ he groans.

‘With that kind of attitude, you’re not going to get your present.’

‘You got me a present?’

‘I got you a present,’ Lucas confirms. The bed dips as Lucas gets up to go and rummage around in their wardrobe.

‘Nice hiding place,’ Eliott comments as Lucas brandishes a large rectangular wrapped object.

‘It’s the one place I know you never go,’ Lucas titters, gesturing to the mess of clothes strewn across their bedroom floor.

Eliott rolls his eyes but instantly pulls Lucas close when he settles back on the bed.

‘Open it.’

Eliott holds his breath as he gently unwraps the gift, eyes blowing wide when he sees what’s inside. It’s a beautiful, fucking  _expensive_ , set of paints.

‘Perfect,’ Eliott murmurs. Lucas’ mind had obviously gone to the same place Eliott’s had. He draws Lucas in for a lingering kiss, caressing his cheek. ‘Thank you.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you, too.’ Eliott pulls back and stares into Lucas’ eyes. ‘I have something for you, too.’

Lucas raises his eyebrows and smiles gently. ‘Oh yeah?’

‘Of course.’ Eliott grins and then drags Lucas up off the bed. ‘Follow me.’

Lucas looks extremely confused as Eliott leads them out of the bedroom to the door of Eliott’s studio. Eliott stands behind him and then reaches to place his hands over Lucas’ eyes.

‘The  _suspense_.’

Eliott laughs into Lucas’ hair. ‘You’re going to have to take over when we get inside, promise you won’t look?’

‘I promise.’

Lucas does as he’s told and waits patiently in the centre of the room with his eyes covered as Eliott sets about moving the easel. Despite the fact that he  _knows_  Lucas is going to love it, his stomach still twists with nerves.

Standing barely an inch away from Lucas’ lips, Eliott whispers, ‘You can look now.’

A range of emotions cross Lucas’ face as he takes in the painting. The two of them lost in each others’ eyes, colours swirling around them. And little hand-prints in every shade climbing up the sides of the canvas, bracketing the figures in the centre.

‘Eliott…’

He sounds choked up and when Eliott looks at him, his eyes are brimming with tears and his mouth is hanging open.

Eliott wraps his arm around Lucas’ waist and lets him burrow into his side.

‘You did this?’ Lucas asks, although it’s obvious he did and he’s probably not expecting an answer, though he gets one anyway.

‘I had a little help.’


End file.
